How about it?
by Aoixx
Summary: Where was it that they went wrong? Why did things turn out the way that they did? Looking back, they try to remember. Let's think back to the moment it happened. How about it? Shinji x Aki -- DISCONTINUED --
1. Understanding

This is something I came up at the last minute. It was really meant to be a one - shot, but depending upon reviews / opinions / time / inspiration I will make it a tad longer than what it's really supposed to.

Series: Persona 3  
Rating: T -- for language [ Shinjirou's fault, obviously ] And a couple of future suggestive scenes.  
Pairing: Shinjirou x Akihiko  
Inspiration Song: _**Yellowcard -**__ View From Heaven_

_  
__Disclaimer :: I do not own neither the song lyrics, the song itself or the characters involved in the development of this fanfiction._

_Enjoy ~  
_

* * *

_I'm just so tired  
Won't you sing me to sleep  
And fly through my dreams  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
And get away from this place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life_

Late night drives, all alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
Singing lines from all our favorite songs  
And melodies in the air  
Singin' life just ain't fair  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Shinjirou didn't know what it was. He could never put his finger on it; no matter how much he tried, the youth could never place a direct assumption as to the reason why he found that person, in particular, so intriguing. What was it? Something, somehow, lured him towards the source-- as a moth to a flame, the same as the dots that ended the sentences of a suicidal letter; the same way a mosquito is dumbfounded by the patch of flesh that it's about to assault. As stupid as it may seem, he, the great Shinjirou Aragaki, the lone wolf who needed absolutely no one to cover for him. He, the one who never needed a shoulder to lean on, even if he in reality he did but merely decided against it.

How is it that one small thing developed into something so large? Kind of like an avalanche. It's caused by something diminutive and ends up consuming the little town that had been built below the mountain since years long passed.

Rubbing his temple, his body still slouched into the contours of that couch that had held his frame for several hours now, just like in the past; when he just sat there and indulged himself in deep thought. Just thinking made him feel better, or maybe worse?

Both choices were bad, but which one was rose than the other was still uncertain. One thing was, though. The brunette had somehow developed a close attachment to his childhood friend. Of course, one would assume that it's mainly a brotherly love type of thing like most guys would pin - point it as so it wouldn't seem like it was something more than that. But in his case this didn't exactly apply to such a situation.

It was a nerve breaking one;

A breathtaking one;

A brain wrecking one all together...

But why? That's what snapped at the individual the most. Why was it that after spending all of these years; after snuggling up together underneath the covers each night when the other couldn't sleep; after hushing so many cries when that pale face was covered in colorless, salty droplets? They never had such a problem such as close contact, uncomfortable situations... it was more along the lines of... pleasant. The feel of **trust**, trust in one another-- the fact that they could whisper in each others ears innocent little wishes, small pleas of hope that they would somehow wind up somewhere better; little giggles filled with contentment, that bubbly sensation of friendship was enough to keep them both going, enough to keep them linked. So how did something so wondrous become such a crumbling scenario?

Growling in frustration; hands plastered against his face in order to conceal those expressions from the invasion of the illumination that filled that filled that silence filled room whilst Koromaru sat down beside him, whining softly-- simply wondering what was going on, what was wrong, how he could help even if he had no medias to. He had no verbal comfort to offer the poor male, thus, the canine simply curled up beside them in order to make sure that the other knew he wasn't alone.

No, he knew this. He knew that he wasn't the only one. He wasn't alone.

This time they were riding this boat with more passengers than what they could bargain for. All on this one - way ticket to solving the grand puzzle of Tartarus and the Shadows that was eating away their years of youth; but they weren't going to allow it to continue.

And that's when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Jolting to his senses, startled features shooting up to meet a more - than - familiar face neighboring his current location. Grumbling softly, Shinjirou slumped back into his chair as a soft "Hey" came to his senses. The cause of all of his sleepless nights, his ongoing migranes was now standing beside him.

Glancing off to the opposite direction, not really wanting to make eye contact any time soon, his beanie helped out in such a task as his own raspy, low tone of voice answered with a blunt "What do you want, Aki?"

* * *

This is all I can come up with right now. Let me know if I'm doing good and I'll continue? D;


	2. Confession

_Disclaimer :: I do not own neither the song lyrics, the song itself or the characters involved in the development of this fanfiction._

_Enjoy ~_

_________________________________________________

_And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven,  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here_

_Feel your fire,  
When its cold in my heart  
And things sorta start  
Remindin' me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
Just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The question had caught him off guard. He didn't exactly expect the brunette to give him an inquiry as an answer. His only answer at that. But that's just how Shinjirou was. And Akihiko was already used to these antics coming from his childhood friend.

They had been together long enough to know even the smallest detail of each other's life…or so it would seem. Once they grew, things turned for the worst.

They both lost something dear, and on top of that they kept blaming one another about how they were to blame; they usually beat themselves up in the present due to such a fact. Both never forgave themselves for those events that had happened—sealing their fate as a rather sad one.

But that alone wasn't going to stop him from fighting on; from being pushed back from something that he knew was right. So the silver haired male kept on living. Living with the burden that has been set upon his shoulders, but full – well knowing that he wasn't the only one with their own cross to bare. A perfect example was right before his own persona; sitting there with brows furrowed in a confused yet irked mannerism. This didn't make him back down; not one bit.

"I need to talk to you"

"What the fuck about?" the brunette spat back carelessly like he always did. Something typical, really and personally expected; but with those words spoken Akihiko now took the opportunity to gain a hold upon his childhood friend's wrist in order to drag him up and off of where he had been perched for quite some time.

Even if it didn't look like he had noticed such fact, he indeed did.

The young boxing champ was fairly observant; even if it didn't come to shine in some situations. Most cases he would just be oblivious about what was truly going on, or maybe he just didn't want to notice until someone pointed it out? No, that wasn't the case.

One of the few basic rules in boxing is observe your opponent's defense as well as offense in order to use their same power against them. That was actually something the S.E.E.S group would most likely apply to Shadows. Simple matters that cause the outcome of the battle to either become tough or fluently.

And dealing with Shinjirou also had this type of application filled out. You needed to know where to ease in to be able to gain a proper conversation with him instead of the whole topic being completely one sided.

Steps could be heard throughout the dorm of which was currently pretty much empty for the time being. Mitsuru had things to do with the Student Council, Iori said something about meeting up with Chidori or something along those lines earlier in the day, and Aegis had gone off with Minato, Fuuka and Yukari to eat something since they were tired of Fuuka's… 'experiments'.

So all that was left behind of this small group was them; not that he minded. He actually had some things to cover before letting things continue on with its progress.

The creaking of the hinges at Akihiko's door could be heard once the doorknob had been grasped and twisted to offer entry into the cozy interiors of his room. Stepping inside, Shinjirou's arms came to a cross along his chest as a display of his slight annoyance that was bubbling up to the surface. The silver haired male just took this as a sign of his usual style of saying 'get it over with'.

Bringing his back to a light rest against the wooden material to create that boundary once he had closed it; his eyes now focused on those chocolate ones of his counterpart, "You're…probably wondering why it was that I asked you to come with me. And I know that—"

"Just spill it, Aki." Shinjirou retorted.

"…Right. Well. You see, Shinji. I've been giving it a lot of thought, and…I've known you for quite some time. You might find this either amusing or…well. I'm not entirely sure of how you'll react to this, but—"

"Are we going to just stand here like a couple of girls gossiping or some shit like that? Cuz I ain't got the tim—"

"I love you."

"…What did you say?"

"I'm…not repeating myself." And with that, his body shifted the direction in which it had been facing—off to one side in order to hide those pinked expressions of his from the elder. He knew that this was a slight display of weakness. The silvernette knew that it would seem like he was cowering from his own true feelings—to just come out and say what it was that he was going through in the brunette's eyes. But he had no other way of saying those three words that made his heart beat rapidly and sink all at the same time.

Awaiting a blow of sorts in form of either physical contact or simple words that would end up piercing him, his eyelids rolled to meet a light seal all until a strong hold grasped onto one of his upper limbs and dragged him all the way over to where the other male was stationed.

"Say it again."

"..No—"

"Say it again, Aki!"

"…I .. love you."

"Do you mean this?"

"Y-Yes.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holy crap, that was so corny even for me; but it needed to be done for the upcoming chapter. I kind of lost my touch with Akihiko, it would seem. But I did try! In a sense.; Anyways, I'm starting college which is basically why I might write a bit slower than I usually do. I'll still update as soon as I possibly can, though. So R&R—tell me what you think! Tell me how I can improve; I appreciate it. ;D


End file.
